Karangan Untuk Guruku
by Modern Whale
Summary: Karangan murid-murid SD Deimon untuk guru-gurunya  all humor.


HAI!

Gara-gara pelajaran , saya jadi suka ngarang gak jelas, entah itu lucu, funny atau kocak. (pembaca: SAMA AJA, TAU! /ngelempar author)

Pembawa berita: Seorang manusia ditemukan dalam keadaan dekil seperti unyil di taman dekat kuburan Tanah Kusir. Diduga ia dilempar oleh pembaca cerita yang dikarang oleh manusia itu sendiri.

EYESHIELD 21 © RICHIRO INAGAKI – YUSUKE MURATA

.

.

.

.

.

"Anak-anak, tau nggak ini hari apa?" tanya ibu guru Mamori, guru SD Deimon yang baik hati tetapi sombong.

"Hari ini ibu mesti lunasin cicilan kartu kredit!" jawab murid-murid serempak. Mamori menepuk jidatnya. _Kok anak-anak itu bisa tau sih? _pikirnya.

"Bukan dong…Hari ini kita akan membuat karangan buat guru-guru kita tersayang…" koreksi bu guru Mamori sambil tersenyum manis. Ia tak habis pikir dari mana anak-anak tau ia belum bayar cicilan. "Kalau udah selesai dibaca depan kelas yaaa…"

Selama 30 menit, anak-anak membuat karangan. Ada yang karangannya tentang Bu Guru Julie, ada yang karangannya tentang Pak Guru Marco, ada juga yang ngarang tentang Mas Kakei si tukang bersih-bersih kolam.

"Raimon Tarou, baca karanganmu!" perintah bu Guru Mamori. Monta berdiri dan teriak keras-keras,

"Teruntuk 3 guruku yang istimewa, Pak Jumonji, Kuroki dan Togano. Bersatu kalian teguh, bertiga kalian Charlie's Angels. Muka kalian memang ancur, hanya Jumonji yang masyur. Walaupun begitu, aku tetep suka Charlie's Angels. Abisnya seru sih, cantik-cantik ceweknya. Terima kasih."

"Selanjutnya, Kobayakawa Sena," panggil Bu Guru Mamori. Sena berdiri dengan gugup.

"Untuk Mr. Don, guru bahasa Inggrisku yang suka kumur-kumur dan telah berumur. Aku tak suka diusir, kudoakan kau masuk Tanah Kusir. Aku punya kucing yang sangat suka menyisir. Kucingku namanya Kotaro." Lalu Sena membungkuk diiringi dengan death glare Kotaro. Lalu tanpa dipanggil Ikkyu berdiri.

"Nama akyu Ikkyu, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Bu Guru Mamori yang susah dicari di pagi hari dan selalu bersama Pak Youichi. Jika kau mengabulkan permintaanku, akan kuberi kupon mi. _Will you marry me_?"

"NO," jawab Mamori. Ikkyu pun patah hati. Ia duduk dengan lunglai. "Selanjutnya Sasaki Kotaro."

"Bu Guru Julie yang lahir di bulan Juli, apa kabar? Kenapa sih aku dicuekin terus? Aku kan punya banyak kartu Pokémon. Punyaku smart semua. Ada Arceus, Kardus, Penghapus, Mampus juga ada. Bu Guru tukeran sama aku yuk! Bu guru kan punya Shaymin dari tukang mi yamin. Aku mau!"

Sesuai urutan absen, Suzuna berdiri.

"Untuk Pak Guru Riku, guru kuntet yang suka main santet, terima kasih sudah mendidikku dengan sabar. Walau di kelas sering hasyim-hasyim, mukamu mirip Irfan Bachdim. Kata orang, ringan sama dipikul, berat minta dibawain. Namun tidak dengan pak guru. Kalo pak guru, ringan minta dibawain, berat juga minta dibawain. Terima kasih pak guru!"

"Aduuuh…karangan kalian kok ngawur semua gitu siiihhh?" Bu Guru Mamori pusing sendiri. "Ah, bacakan karanganmu, Mizumachi!

"Pak Guru Onishi….. Oh…pak guru. Entah bagaimana nasibku sekarang bila tak ada bapak."

"Nah, begitu dong seperti Mizumachi," potong Mamori. "Lanjutkan Mizumachi."

"Aku….tak rela melepas bapak. Bapak selalu membelikan aku mainan. Bapak sayang pada ibu, ia rela bekerja keras demi saya."

"ITU SIH CERITA TENTANG BAPAKMU!" sorak anak-anak sekelas. Mizumachi nyengir. "He he he, waktu aku dipotong bu Guru Mamori, aku jadi kecampur sama karangan 'Bapakku' kemaren.. hehehe…"

"Taki Natsuhiko," panggil Mamori.

"A-HA-HA~! Aku mengenal seseorang yang sangat hebat. Dia itu guruku. Namanya Pak Agon. Menurutku dia cocok dengan peribahasa 'Tak Kenal Maka Tak Sayang, Mau Kenalan Digampar Pacar,' karena pacarnya banyaaaaaaaak sekali. Setiap menit pasti ada! A-HA-HA~"

"Taki, itu bukan karangan, itu namanya membuka aib seseorang," Mamori sweatdrop. "Karangan kalian semuanya…"

"CAKEP, GAK KAYAK MUKA BU GURU!" potong murid-murid, termasuk Ikkyu yang dendam gara-gara ditolak.

"HEH! Gak boleh gitu!" omel Mamori. "Ya udah, bu guru pamit dulu."

.

.

.

.

Extra!

"Tadi aku bikin karangan buat Monta," kata Suzuna tiba-tiba. Monta berpikir, pasti Suzuna menuliskan yang bagus-bagus.

"Untuk Monmon yang suka makan salmon sambil main Digimon," kata Suzuna lantang. "Andaikan aku memanggilku Monman…"

"Apa tuh Monman? Monsieur Mapan?" Monta ke-GR-an.

"Aku ingin memanggilmu Monman," lanjut Suzuna. "Supaya bisa bikin pantun tentang Monman dan Hanoman."

"SIAL KAU SUZUNA!"


End file.
